The PokeNinja
by Seth Marcus McCloud
Summary: A ninja that has been doing his duty for years, but this is when everything starts getting interesting. Follow 17 year old Aaron as he explores Hoenn all over, killing anyone who is part of the evil organizations: Team Aqua and Team Magma. Rated T for violence, gore, and language.
1. Meet Aaron

I looked at myself. I had on a brown, skin tight suit (I had grown accustomed to these over the years) so I could somewhat blend in at Mt. Chimney. I had dark black hair, blue eyes, and was what most people would call scrawny. But honestly, I use that to my advantage. I saw something dark come up behind me in the mirror, relived when I saw that it was my Mightyena. She was a shiny, and i had found her being hunted, so I had decided to take her in, and over the years, she had evolved. I named her Wolf Senai, since she was very different from other Mightyena. She only knew three fire moves, and a version of Water Gun, that burned when it was fired.

"Ready?" I asked, monotonous.

I got a bark from her, knowing that we would proceed.

"Alright then, ready to take out some Magma and Aqua ranks?" I responded, grabbing my pouch of weaponry, which consisted of smoke bombs, Hira-shuriken, paper bombs attached to several kunai, and Mightyena's Pokéball. I had one kunai I held in my right hand. I looked at it, and then told my Mightyena to go, and just like that, she was off, moving faster than last time.

It took about thirty minutes before we reached Mt. Chimney. I didn't waste a second to throw a shuriken at one of the Magmas that were there. The magma uniforms looked so strange, since I've considered the fact that they wore hoodies to small for their bodies, and short pants. It hit the target's neck, causing the person to fall to the ground. I knew they would find me soon, so I told Mightyena to lay low while I took out the 'light security.' I proceeded to summersault to the other side of the stairs, undetected, and was up against the 'wall,' waiting to them to walk into my trap. I glanced, and saw them, one heading in my direction, the other to the cable car, and the final one towards the thick, ash covered forest. Once I saw the one heading towards me walk by me, I quickly covered his mouth, and snapped his neck. I dragged him out of sight, and stole his uniform, now using that as my disguise. I made sure to conceal my pouch of weaponry, and my eyes, though my hair did a great job already, and made sure my lucky kunai was hidden in my right sleeve. I heard something growl, so I turned around, now holding my kunai, ready to slash whatever it is. To my relief, it was my Mightyena, and she stopped her growling as soon as she saw the kunai.

"Mightyena, return," I said, with the same monotonous voice I had earlier.

I walked out of the forest, and up to the other two Magma grunts.

"You're late! What took so long Mark?" one of the grunts hissed, clearly unaware of his friend's death.

"Cut him some slack Michail. Marky probably had to take care of some business, right?" the female grunt shot back, now on my left arm.

"Shut up Cathy. You know he's two years younger than you," the male, apparently called Michail, told her.

I simply shrugged, and without warning, I had my kunai in my right hand and slit their throats. I put it in my right sleeve, and looked around.

There were about twenty other grunts in the area, so I decided that my bombs would take care of that. I looked at their surroundings, and threw the kunai above a group of three, where a boulder would crush them, another behind a rock the would surely blow about seven of them into the volcano. I saw that the others were in a group, apparently listening to some guy's story, so I looked around them, and saw nothing that I could use to my advantage. Started to approach them when I was stopped. Someone had a grip on my shoulder, so I turned around, and saw what looked like the boss.

"Since your face is new around here, I will introduce myself. I'm Courtney. One of the Three Fires. Now, what your name?" she asked, kindly.

_'Holy shit! I've never had to talk while on the mission! All I have to do is say my name, that's it, then, finish the task.'_

"My name is Aaron, nice to. Meet you. Well, I'm going to some fresh air," I replied, quickly headed to the forest.

"We're outside," Courtney pointed out.

"Air that doesn't have volcanic ash in it," I told her, heading into the forest.

Once I was somewhat out of sight, I heard two loud explosions, and l quickly made my way back, so I didn't look too suspicious. I saw Magma Grunts looking for any evidence. They were all over the place, so I had to eliminate them quickly, and silently. I pulled out my kunai, and charged at one, and sliced their back, then I thrust it right in their heart, and took it out swiftly. I snuck up on another one, and covered their mouth, and smacked their Adams Apple, which ended up killing them. I proceeded to the third one, and shoved her into a volcano. I saw someone coming close, so I charged them and used my kunai to slit their throat. I saw six left, and counted seven Hira-shuriken, so I couldn't even miss one shot. I took one out, and threw it right into the back of someone's head, killing them. I proceeded to charge at someone with my kunai, but I was stopped by Courtney.

"THAT MAN! HE'S A TRAITOR!" I quickly shouted, so the rest could hear. "I found this after an explosion, and I'm planning on killing him with it," I lied, and she bought it.

"EVERYONE, AFTER THAT MAN!" I heard her shout.

I quickly charged to that person, and killed them by throwing multiple punches, then, cut open his torso, spilling his guts every where.

I quickly ran into the forest, and saw the rest of the grunts following me. I planted some paper bombs, a few feet ahead of where I was actually planning on going. I swiftly scaled a tree, staying near the top. They stopped right below me, and I counted five, so I threw a Hira-shuriken into the top of someone's head, them another right behind them, causing the rest to blow themselves up.

"Heh, now, to eliminate some Aquas," I chuckled.


	2. Trouble is Right Around the Corner

I had returned to my hideout, which was in a rather large area of grass, a large bush even. I had already rested up all night, so that I could eliminate some Team Aqua grunts, so I decided to see what was new on the news. I snatched my remote, and turned on the T.V.

"There was a commotion at Mt. Chimney. We found dead Magma grunts along the trail up. One of them had a ninja star in their back. Locals are saying that the guardians of the volcano are responsible for this. We suspect that the famous ninja is the cause of all the casualties at Mt. Chimney. We have no idea where this fiend is hiding, but we have officers on patrol everywhere-" I hit the power on the remote. I looked at my six Pokéballs. I took one of them, and sent it out.

"Gardevoir, can you teleport me to Lilycove once I have everything ready?" I asked, glad that I had caught a Ralts when I started as a trainer. Five year later, and I turned my back on society, and became a ninja, doing as much as I could to keep the two teams in check. I quickly put on a white t-shirt, and some pants. I looked at my closet, and all I had were some skin tight suits, some regular clothes, and a newly added Team Magma uniform. I grabbed my weapon pouch, which I filled with kunai, hira-shuriken, paper bombs, and my usual kunai I carry, which I hid in my right sleeve as best as I could. I also took my other Pokémon in their Pokéballs, and put them in the pouch as well. I had walked up to my Gardevoir, and simply said. "I'm ready," and we were teleported to Lilycove city, near the beach actually.

I took out all my Pokéballs, and sent out my Pokémon. First was Solaria, a shiny Blaziken, who was my first Pokémon and friend. He was always supportive and calm, which I have yet to figure out why. Next, Wolf Senai, my shiny Mightyena was out, and she looked a little tired. Yin and Yang followed. Yin was my Ninjask, and Yang was my Shedinja,who had landed on my back. Last one that came out was Crawdaut. He was the third Pokémon I caught, after saving him from Team Magma. Back then, he was a little Corphish. I quickly snapped out of my past and looked at him. I nodded, and quickly said, "Stay out of trouble. Solaria, you're in charge," and with that, I hopped on Crawdaut, and quickly called over Ninjask. She landed on my back, and I told Crawdaut to start swimming to where I had spotted the Aqua base a few days ago.

I was surprised that they were still there. I told Crawdaut to get to the shore. As he was approaching the shore, I dove in the water and swam behind him. I saw Ninjask above me, hovering over the water. As soon as Crawdaut walked on the land, I stuck my head above the surface, and quickly scanned the area. I quickly made the way to the shore, in case of any hungry Carvanha roaming the water. I retuned Crawdaut to his Pokéball, and told Ninjask to stay close to me. I saw what looked like stairs, mainly because they had some gaps in them, and large ones at that. I took my kunai out of my sleeve, and Ninjask took his place on my shoulder, and was 'holding' on.

I scaled the wall that I was closest to, and poked my head up, and saw no one, so I continued forward. I went up against a wall, and told Ninjask to check by going on top of the rock structure. Less than thirty seconds later, she came buzzing back, and slashed the air about four times.

"We can take 'em. Ready Ninjask?" I asked, taking out some shurikens.

"Nin! Ninjask!" was her reply, which I read as a yes.

"Okay, we scale the rock structure, eliminate them, but make sure one of the uniforms is intact, since I'll need it to blend in," I whispered, so we wouldn't be over-heard.

I quickly scaled the rock formation, but Ninjask wasted no time, and flew up and was waiting for me. I barely poked my head out of the hiding place, and saw one guard. _'She did indicate at least four. So, where are the other three?'_ I quickly put away two of the shurikens, and prepared to throw the other two. As I was about to, I felt something grab my foot. _'So that's where they went. Well, time to go quietly.'_

"Well, ya got me. I'll come quietly. No need to push and shove," I said, squirming out of my hiding place. "Take me to whoever is the boss around here."

"Be lucky. Admin Shelly is a lot more merciful than the other two. Come with us," one if the grunts said, quite rudely. I looked at their uniform. It looked like they were just a group of pirates, and I almost laughed at them.

We were walking down a hallway, and it was too silent, with the exception of a few mummers from other grunts we passed.

"So," I started, not used to talking to my targets, "what are your names?" I finished, extremely nervous.

"I'm Kyle, now shut up," one of the Aqua grunts replied.

_'Well then, be a total bitch about it.'_ I looked around, and I heard a small buzzing sound. I looked up, and saw Yin near the ceiling of this Arceus forsaken cavern. I nodded to her, and she took off._ 'Man am I glad that I chose to take Ninjask on this mission. Well, time to face my punishment.'_

"Get in there!" was all I heard before being shoved in the room. I hit my head pretty hard, since blood came trickling down my face. _'Damn it! Damn blood might be my death.'_

I looked up, and saw what I was guessing is the Admin. _'Well, damn. Yet another female admin that might try to flirt with me. Then again, if she's a cruel bitch, I'll try to end her quickly.'_

"So, you're the intruder," the admin began.

"No, I'm a pizza delivery guy!" I said, using so much sarcasm, it wasn't even funny.

"Don't try anything funny, or I'll try something that might kill you," she snapped back.

"Gee, no need to be a prick about it," I muttered under my breath. _'Damn! When will she be back with the rest of the team? I'll just stall.'_

"What did you say?" she spat, causing me to cover my ears.

"You don't want to know what I just said," I shot back. _'Man, if she's the merciful one, I'd hate to meet the merciless ones.'_ Just then, I heard an explosion, and smirked. "They're here," I said, in the creepiest manner I could manage.

I drew my kunai, and walked slowly towards the admin. I drew closer and closer until the door was blown open. I snapped my head in that direction, and slit the grunt's throat, and snapped Chorphish's neck. I looked around me, and saw grunts retreating towards me. I charged at them, and started to slice their torsos, causing the halls to look like a horror movie hall. I saw Ninjask leading the attack, with Shedinja right next to him. I quickly ducked as Ninjask flew over me, and hopped onto Mightyena when she dashed by. I looked behind me and saw Shedinja use its Shadow Ball attack. I saw a blood covered hall in front of me, but that's not what surprised me. Ninjask launched an attack from her scythes that looked like an "X", and not only was I in shock, but the grunts, admin, and all the Pokémon that were there.

"Damn. I've gotta figure out what she just used," I muttered.

I heard a voice not soon after the attack, and it sounded feminine, yet harsh. "Come out with your hands in the air!"

"HOLY SHIT! Quick, find another way out!" I cried, returning all my Pokémon to their respective Pokéball, except for Mightyena.

I looked behind me, and saw Officer Jenny at the end of the hall. My eyes went wide when I saw an Arcanine next to her. "Stop right there!" she shouted, not even slowing us down.

"Hey buddy, think you can out run an Arcanine?" I asked Mightyena, who nodded. "TRY TO CATCH ME JACKASS!" I called back to her, causing her to jump onto her Arcanine.

Next thing I know, she was already close behind me. I pulled out two shuriken, and threw one at the fire type's feet causing it to jump, and then, threw the other one at its head, the Arcanine lowering its head, killing the officer. Arcanine kept coming closer, so I did something I would normally never do. I pulled out a paper bomb, and jumped off of Mightyena, causing her to disappear out of my sight. I landed on Arcanine, and slammed the bomb onto its back, and leapt off, hitting the ground hard, causing more of my blood to spill. I looked behind me, and saw the Arcanine coming at me. As it was almost above me, its back went straight through its head, and the shock wave of the bomb sent me back a bit.

I got up, and saw Mightyena charging at me. She leapt, and landed on my, licking my face. "Hey, hey! I almost got killed!" I yelled. I saw her flinch, and I laughed. "It's great to see a friendly face after that little stunt," I finished, scratching behind her ear. "Let's get out of here, before more police arrive," I said, climbing on her back.


	3. Can Things Get Any Stranger?

**Hey guys! I'm adding a new style of speech in my stories, starting with this one. Whenever something looks like "****this,****" it means a Pokemon is speaking. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I was riding on Mightyena while looking for an alernative exit after I had wrecked the exit by having Ninjask and Shedinja use Slash and Shadow Ball, to prevent anyone from following me, and "borrowed" a Team Aqua uniform. Now, we were appraoching the end of the line, and I was getting a little worried. We have searched for a way out, and so far, we've been hitting dead-ends.

"Come on, where did they hide the exit?" I said to myself. I did a quick scan of the area. I spotted someone lying on the floor. "Hmmm, they don't look like they're part of Team Aqua or Magma. Mightyena, let's see who the survivoir is. They might be of use to us," I said, pointing in the direction of the possible dead guy. Once Mightyena jumped over to the person, I got off, and almost collaped. "FUCK! I had to jump off!" I practically screamed. I looked down at my legs, and saw that my left leg looked beyond being healled even with the use of Recover.

I looked back the person on the floor. I put two fingers on their wrist, and felt a faint pulse. I decided to at least bring him to civilization. I saw something in his pocket, so I took it out, and to my delight, it was his wallet. "Well, I don't have much money...might as well," I said, taking the entire wallet and placing it in my equipment pouch. I saw him start to move, so I got on Mightyena without doing too much damage to my left leg, and told her to ram straight through the wall in front of us. She did what I asked, and to our luck, there was a pool of water, and it looked like it was meant for an exploration submarine, so I had Mightyena go under and surface once we were somewhat in the clear.

"Damn! Forgot the man. Eh, he can escape the way we did," I said, deciding to leave the person alone now. I checked the wallet, and saw more than $500 bucks in cash. "Dumb ass actually carries change? Well, his loss is my gain," I said, putting the wallet back in the pouch. I surveyed my surroundings. Nothing but water for miles. Knowing that Mightyena probably couldn't smell much, so I sent out Crawdaut. "Mightyena,can you get me onto Crawdaut?" I asked. Mightyena was able to get me on the water type. Before I recalled her, I thanked her, and once she was in her Pokéball, I then procceded to asked Crawdaut if he knew where Lilycove was. All I got was him speeding off in a direction, and saw a faint outline of a city line, and patted his back. Once we got to the beach, I recalled him, after I thanked him.

I reached in my pouch, and pulled out a Pokéball. I sent out my Blaziken, and asked him to help me to a Pokémon center. He complied and helped me to the Lilycove Pokécenter.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokécenter. How can we assist you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I got into an accident, and I need some help with my leg," I said, Blaziken skill acting as my crutch.

"Well, how large is the cut?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"It burns like an Arcanine slashed it," I said, knowing that she had no idea that I had just been injured because of an Arcanine.

"Okay. We'll give you a room for the night. Then, we'll get that leg of yours fixed up," she said, getting up. "Follow me to your room," she finished, grabbing a room key.

/-Later that night, 23:00-/

"Damn it. Can't even sleep. Why do I feel weird?" I thought aloud. "I'm going for a walk."

I carefully and silently opened the door, as to not disturb my sleeping Pokémon, and slipped through, and then, closed the door and locked it. I walked out into the lobby, and saw something that caught my eye. It looked to be a bluetooth, so I took it, and stuffed it in my pocket. I then, proceeded out the automatic doors, and slipped out of town. I saw a wide open field, without a bunch of city lights. I plopped down, and looked up at the stars. I had decided to put in the earpiece, and honestly, it didn't even seem like it was there.

"Nice night, isn't it?" a voice said.

I jolted up, and looked around me. All I saw was an Umbreon, and nothing else in sight. "Man, my mind is playing tricks on me," I said out loud.

"How?" the Umbreon asked.

"Now I'm starting to hallucinate. I'm going insane. It must be that concusion I got from earlier," I stated, still looking at the Umbreon.

"What's that? In your ear?" the Umbreon asked.

It hit me then, that what I stole was a translator, and was currently using it. "It's a translator. I just figured it out, thanks to you," I responded, scratching behind its ear.

I got up, and it flinched. "Relax. I need to get back to my Pokémon. They might have realized that I'm gone," I explained, heading back to the Pokécenter.

I dashed back to the Pokécenter, with a lot of stopping, due to the injury on my leg. When I finally got back, I causally walked in, and headed back to my room. I slid the card key in the slot, unlocking the door, opening it up, only to be tackled by my Mightyena.

"Hey, can you take it easy? My leg still hurts," I said, squirming under Mightyena.

"Where were you? I noticed your scent missing at around ten minutes ago," Mightyena explained.

"Well, this works on all Pokémon. I need to get some sleep. See ya in the morning," I said, limping to my bed.


	4. Champion of Truths

I woke up with a massive headache, so I took some migraine, and was set for the day. I quickly turned on the news, and saw the Team Aqua base near Lilycove, and smirked.

"Even though not even the police and her Arcanine made it, he were lucky enough to get the death of both of them and the perpetrator."

And then they played the clip. I was horrified at this. It showed me looking back and throwing two shuriken, one at the feet, and the second killing Officer Jenny. Then it showed me placing a bomb on the fire type's back on a different camera, and it only showed my face once, but they paused it there, and my panicked face, showing my eyes, face, and every detail of my body structure.

"Detectives and police can neither confirm nor deny that this is the identity of the ninja, but every crime force in Lilycove, Mossdeep, and Fortree are on this case, and suspect to arrest the culprit and bring him-" I slammed the remote's off button, breaking it in the process.

I didn't risk the door, so I slid the card key under the door, and sunk out the window, leaving the room a complete mess. I was met by my Blaziken, and he nodded, letting me know that he had heard and saw the entire report. He then handed me a letter, and it was unsigned, and only had one sentence in the letter, which puzzled me.

Go to the roof of the most visited place if you want to survive.

I decided to get my team together, having my Blaziken do it for me, to avoid getting caught. In about ten minutes, they returned, and we were debating on what the location was.

"Well, it could be the museum," Wolf Senai suggested.

"If it, we'll need to to be a statue in the museum, as a security. But that place isn't visited much. Wait. Follow me," I told them as I dashed to the backside of the museum, pulling out some paper bombs, and attached them to the backside of the museum, and backed away from the museum, to the back of the move deleter's home.

I heard an explosion, and I quickly ran to the entrance of the Lilycove Department store, with my Pokémon in their Pokéballs, and moved to the elevator, and pushed the highest floor, and waited. once the elevator had stopped, I ducked under the counters, and ran up the stairs to the roof, were I saw a cloaked firgure.

"So what now?" I asked, reaching for Ninjask's Pokéball.

"I know of your doings. I can keep you safe. All you have to do is cooperate," it said, showing me a badge, which looked authentic to me.

"Okay, just what do you want me to do?" I asked, impatiently.

"Turn yourself in, and I'll take care of it. Oh, and you'll be needing this," he told me, tossing me a package. I didn't hesitate to open it, and saw a shield. I also saw a standard issue pistol that police use.

"How'd you- Hey, where are you?" I asked as I lifted my head, looking around.

/-14:34, Lilycove Police Compound-/

"I hope you know you're in deep shit," the officer told me.

I was currently in an interrogation room, handcuffs around my wrists, Pokéballs on the other side of the room. The officer on the other side of the metal table was rather buff, and had a recent bruise on his face, since he tried assaulting me, so I rammed my shoulder to his face.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," I snapped back, in no mood to be going down so easily.

"Listen, if you know what's good for you-"

"Good for me? If you want to play that 'Good for you' shit, be my guest. But remember, I can kill you even with these handcuffs on," I shot back, hands on the cold table.

"So, how long have you done this?" he asked, suddenly calmer than before.

"Five years," I replied shortly, now sitting down.

"How many causalities?" he asked, arms crossed.

"More than five hundred, not counting recent kills," I bragged, not letting him catch the delight in my voice.

"Friendly?" he continued, now glaring at me.

"I work with my partners, or as you would refer to them as Pokémon," I snapped, shooting a death glare at him, pissed off at how they think that they are superior to Pokémon.

"How many officers?" he repeated himself.

"I plead the fifth," I replied, knowing that well over 10% of my kills have been cops.

"If you won't talk willingly," he started, me raising my cuffed hands.

"I would talk, but with me at an unfair disadvantage, I will continue to be difficult," I calmly told him, not letting any anger escape my mouth.

"Don't try anything funny," he ordered, taking out the keys, un-cuffing me.

I reached to my back pocket, taking out my wallet, and showing him my shield, as a victory that I beat him with his own actions.

"Bullshit," he said, swiping it from me, as I walked over to my Pokéballs, removing them from the shelf. "Well, it's not bad," he started again. "For a counterfeit," he finished, chuckling.

Just then, the door opened, and the cloaked figure from before appeared. He removed his hood, and I saw it was Steven Stone, current Hoenn Champion.

"It's alright. He's with me," he said, showing his ID to the cop, leaving him in awe.

"I hope you know, you got lucky," he started, tossing my wallet across the room, me catching it. "Take him. I don't want to see his face around these parts ever again," he said, tossing me my usual equipment, storming out of the room.

"Up yours," I muttered, getting grabbed by the wrist, dragged out of the station rather fast.

Once outside, I was punched by Steven, right in the face, causing me to reach for my kunai.

"You realize that you won't alway get away with shit if you keep killing officers!" he snarled, stunning me. Not once has Steven ever swore, so this would have naturally left anyone stunned. "I won't bail you out again, so next time, don't pull stunts like that," he replied, hugging me.

"Well, I better head back to my place," I said, getting stopped once more.

"Maybe you should head to your parents' home," he told me, leaving.

I was left standing there, confused. "Why the fuck would he do something like that for me? Eh, I guess I should pay my parents a visit," I said to myself, sending out my partners, signaling them to follow me. "Were paying a visit to my parents, so try to be nice," I told them, walking back down the path I had used to leave them, as memories came back, how I had wanted to be just like my parents, who taught me to always do the right thing.

I had reached to door, and lifted up the welcome mat, and picked up the key, unlocking the door, and to my surprise, seeing two people from the evil organizations, one was a Magma Grunt, while the other was an Aqua Grunt. What surprised me even more, is that they were my parents, and I had understood why Steven had left.

They looked surprised, and they suddenly backed away, realizing who I had become.

"Bastards," I muttered, a lone tear rolling down my face, hitting the floor. "BASTARDS!" I screamed, tears now flowing down my face like a river. I whipped out my kunai, cutting myself doing so, and just started to slash at them, my tears blurring my vision. I had finally run out of tears, and now I could see clearly, so I put my kunai away, and pulled out multiple shuriken, and just started chucking them everywhere, not caring where they hit, so long as I killed the people that I once trusted, and even called "parents".

"Aaron, what happened to you?" my mother asked, trying to calm me down, resulting in me slitting her neck.

I just looked at her. Her emotionless, pale face, with blood seeping from her neck, onto the floor. It seemed like everything that happened next was in slow motion. My "father" charged me, and I was hit with a fist to my stomach, causing me to double over. All that I can remember next is getting kicked in the face and then blacking out.


	5. A New Friend or Foe?

**SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME IT TOOK TO UPLOAD THIS. I HAD FINALS AND ALL, BUT NOW THAT IT'S OVER, HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ****"The PokeNinja"**

* * *

I woke up in my room, remembering that my father still might be alive. I attempted to get up out of bed, to finish the job, but instantly fell back on my bed in pain as I looked at my torso, seeing it covered entirely in bandages, and upon further inspection, parts of both legs, and my right arm had been covered as well.

"Good, you're up," Solaria commented, entering my room.

"What happened? How'd I get back here? Is my father dead?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"You're father tried to kill you after you became unconscious, I carried you back here, and burned your father on the spot," he answered, causing me to smile.

"Oh, and one more thing," Solaria said, before leaving.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what was so important.

"Well, we have a visitor. They said they knew you as a child," he informed me, "I don't rust them," he finished, turning his head.

"Well, help me to the door," I said, standing up, with Solaria's help. "Let's go," I told him, as he helped me to the door.

When I approached the concealed entrance, I slid some vines out of the way and saw a female, around her early teens, probably 12-14, with a blue Anubis Pokémon standing next to him. She had straight brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders. Her figure just made me want to screw her, but I knew I couldn't...at least not yet.

"Hey. Long time no see," she said, sticking her hand out.

I just stared at her hand, then looked at her as if she were insane. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. Probably should introduce myself. I'm Christina Stone. We were neighbors when we were little. You were only eight. Three years older than me," she told me, inviting herself in.

"Hey! I don't remember letting you in!" I called to her, as Solaria helped me to the 'living room'. Really, the 'living room' only has a couch, big enough for me and my 'family', a coffee table, and a 20x35 inch flat screen TV, with a Nintendo64, Nintendo GameCube, and a black Wii U, which I have yet to touch.

"So, this is your place," Christina started, looking around.

"Yeah, and exactly where are you from?" I questioned her, my team on the couch along with Christina, who had Wolf Senai on her lap, petting her.

"Sinnoh," she responded, moving her gaze from Wolf Senai, to me, then back.

"And you expect me to know what town that is?" I said, earning a look from Christina that said 'Are you that dumb?'

"Sinnoh isn't a town, it's a region. Just like Hoenn, Johto, Kanto and Unova," she informed me, as I tilted my head to the mention of Unova.

"Unova? Never heard of it along with Sinnoh," I stated bluntly. "Any of you heard of either of those regions?" I asked my team, all of them shaking their heads.

"Oh boy, this is going to take a while," Christina said, shaking her head.

/-My Base, 17:00, three hours later-/

"So, in Sinnoh, there are Pokémon and moves that weren't discovered in Hoenn until recently, and in Unova, there are few areas with Pokémon known to the other four regions?" I asked, summing up what Christina had said.

"And we have a winner!" she sarcastically said, letting me know that I had understood what she had told me.

"Oh, that reminds me. My Ninjask, Yin, used a move that I'm not familiar with, and my Mightyena, Wolf Senai, knows some moves that I think you might be able to tell me what they are," I told her, getting a smirk from her.

"Okay, is there a place nearby where no one can see us? I'm kinda in your situation in Sinnoh, and some police followed me here," she responded sheepishly.

"Follow me," I said, Solaria helping me up, due to recent bruises. As we hit the vines covering my base entrance, I poked my head out and looked both directions, to make sure no one saw. I signaled that it was clear, Solaria put me on his back, and he dashed over to the nearby pond, with the rest of the team following, even Christina and her blue and black Pokémon behind her.

"Ahhh, finally, some fresh air!" I stated, relived to get some actually air that wasn't ash invested or musky in caves. "Okay, Yin, can you use that one move you used in Team Aqua's Base?" I asked her politely.

Yin's scythes started to glow, and she sliced them both diagonally, intersecting each other, creating an "X", just like before.

"X-scissor. Weak against my type, and not very impressive," her Pokémon butted in, sounding rude. The voice was feminine yet strong. I don't think she was aware that I could understand, or she was and wanted me to hear that.

"Lucario!" Christina snapped, really ticked by the sound of her voice.

"Nah, don't worry about it," I said, just as I got drenched in water. It wasn't cold at all, but it was instead burning me.

"Can someone get me a dictionary?" I asked, now shivering since the water was cooled down.

"That was scald," she remarked, sounding impressed. "But how could a dark type learn that?" she finished, probably confused.

"Beats me," I lied, knowing the reason behind her name.

"Well, are there any other moves that you need me to tell you?" she asked, helping me up instead of Solaria, who had gone inside, since he couldn't stand the water.

"Yes. Wolf Senai, mind showing us those other moves that you love showing off," I asked her kindly as well.

"Okay, but what do I get if I do it?" she asked, earning a head shake from me.

"I'll tell you where I hide your favorite treats," I said, just as Solaria came running. "What is it?" I asked quickly, since he usually get us calmly if something is wrong.

"Inside, now!" he demanded, pointing in the direction of the base. Everyone rushed to the base, and followed Solaria into the quote unquote living room.

The news was on as I payed close attention to it.

_**"Reports have drawn away from the infamous ninja, all the way to the outskirts of Petalburg and possibly the Petalburg Woods. An eye witness saw a human mixed with a Lucario kill a wild Blaziken, saving his life. Mind to tell us what actually happened?"**_ the news reporter said, as I looked at Christina.

_**"Well, I was trying to find my lost book, which has all my family's history in it, when I came across a Blaziken, and it didn't seem too happy, so I calmly tried walking away from it. But it just started attacking me, so I defended myself against the fire type's attacks, and then, he came. The Human-Lucario mix. He defended me, and delivered an uppercut, while slicing it's neck open, and then turned to me and said something that I can't remember, and just ran off. This happened a few days ago, but I couldn't find my way out until last night. He was at least a teen, but I would suggest that you don't go looking for that monster. It might kill you,**_" he said, as I relaxed a bit, thinking that it was the girl sitting in the same room as me and my team.

_**"Well, there you have it. A teen who's a Lucario. Of course, this would be hard to hide, and near impossible unless they came from a different region. Back to you in the studio," The news reported finished, as the TV went black.**_

"That what you wanted us to see?" I asked him, as he nodded.

"Well, back to the training," I said, getting up, which took two tries before getting it right.

/-Back inside My Base; 18:25-/

"And now you decide to use Recover?" I asked Gardevior, holding back my anger.

"Well, I didn't think of it till now," Gardevior replied shyly.

"Well, at least it's better than never," I responded, already feeling the effects of Recover.

"Umm, excuse me?" a voice came that was all to familiar.

"What Chis?" I asked Christina, calling her that since the second round of training.

"Don't call me that!" she replied, ager and annoyance filing her voice.

"Well, what do you want?" I repeated, slightly irritated.

"I need a place to stay, and I was wondering-"

"Say no more," I interrupted, holding my hand up. "Follow me," I said, heading for the 'door' of my base. I looked around, seeing it was dark out, but there was just enough light for us to see. I looked back inside to see both Christina and Solaria behind me.

I nodded, and Solaria ran out, and I followed him. He ran until he hit a nice area a ways away from our base. He then continued to search for a weak point in a "wall", so to speak. Once he found one, he wound up a punch, and let it go, creating a nice gap, and a few rocks under the hole.

"You're going to have to buy, make, or do something to get furniture," I said, walking back to my base.

"Hey," Solaria started, getting my attention due to his extremely quiet voice, which sounded very serious. "Think we can trust her?"

"I can't say for certain. But we need to watch our backs until we know for sure," I replied, concerned.


	6. Strange Shipment

**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE THIS. WRITER'S BLOCK. WELL, I APOLOGIZE NOW AND FOR FUTURE TIMES THIS HAPPENS. I DON'T OWN POKéMON, ONLY THE PERSONALITIES OF THE CHARACTERS I COME UP WITH, AND AARON. WELL, ENJOY!**

* * *

/-6:00, Home/Base-/

"SHIT!" I yelled from my room. I just figured out that I was short on supplies, mainly my main throwing weapons. My two katanas were starting to get dull, and to make matters worse, I had run out of paper bombs.

"What's wrong?!" Gardevior asked, Solaria behind her, slightly scared.

"Running short on my supplies, and the shipment of weapons won't arrive for quite a while, due to all the trafficking," I explained, slamming my fist against the dresser in which I kept my weapons. "And to make matters worse, my swords are dull, making them useless."

"Well, we could try to finish what we started first," Solaria suggested.

"No. We're basically wanted criminals, except to those who know what we truly do. We can do one heavy mission or a few light missions," I explained, refusing to let anyone know what I was originally.

"Well, there is a ship docking in Slateport in a few days. Who knows? Maybe the seller got on that ship," Wolf Senai suggested, now laying on my bed.

"Well, I'm packing what little weaponry I have left," I said, grabbing the remaining kunai and shuriken I had left, along with the best katana I had, even though it was dull.

"We're going to Slateport, aren't we?" Gardevior asked, sounding like she already knew the answer.

"Yup. We have to get our supplies, or we can't do anything. The only reasons that the two groups can't succeed are either us, or they are just getting rid of the old members to search for top-notch recruits. It's only a matter of time guys. We need to restock," I stated, moving the vines away from the door.

"Wolf Senai, come with me, everyone else, stay here and do something that's not destructive. If you want to train, remember that the lake is usually free of travelers. Other than the basics, enjoy yourselves!" I called to them, running towards Slateport City.

"So, why did you want only me to come?" Wolf Senai asked, as we had just swam past Mt. Pyre.

"Well, I usually take the others, and your a great friend. I just don't want you feeling left out," I told her, wringing my shirt out.

"You do realize that we need to cross a river soon, right?" Wolf Senai reminded me, ausing me to groan while pulling my shirt over my head, noticing that most of the moisture was gone.

"Well, I'll worry about that when we actually have to do that," I informed her, noticing a pillar of smoke in the direction that we were headed. "Come on, I think someone's in trouble," I told her, running towards the smoke, panting while doing so.

When we reached the cabin, I saw that the pillar of smoke was coming from the chimney, and groaned.

"Well, lets see if anyone is home," I suggested, now trying to catch my breath.

When we entered, I looked around, and saw the T.V. was left on Law and Order: SVU. In the course of less than a second, the show was interrupted

**_"This ground breaking news. Apparently Team Rocket, has been running tests on minors in their teens to turn them into Pokémon, but failed and made hybrids, with features that can be easily recognized as Pokémon-like features. There have been a few sightings. Two in Slateport, one in the Desert in Route 111, another at Mt. Pyre, and three in Petalburg Woods, not counting the Lucario that was sighted. Also, we have seen two Team Magma members, or at least they looked like Team Magma, looking for something, by checking people's wrists. If you have any information, please report it to your local police station."_**

The report ended, and SVU came back on, and I was amazed by this statement.

"Come on, we need to get to Slateport City," I flatly said, heading out the door, Wolf Senai following me.

"Are we going to kill those kids?" Wolf Senai asked me, worried at my sudden change of attitude most likely.

"If they plan on continuing Team Rocket's work. And what the Team Magma person looked like, I know it's not the admin, since I ran into him before I became what I am today. Are they training hunters now?" I replied, pondering the confusing report. I shook my head, ridding myself of countless questions. "Well, to SlatePort City," I reminded both of us, as we sprinted towards Mauville City, as a resting area.

/-20:00, Mauville City-/

"Mauville City. So good being home!" I exclaimed, drawing attention to me and Wolf Senai.

"Uhh, Aaron, people are staring," Wolf Senai told me, sound scared.

"Relax. Besides, Wattson owes me for saving his ass a few times," I explained quietly, since I don't like people staring at me.

I calmly walked over to the gym entrance, since it should still be open. The automatic doors slid open, and I walked in, and was greeted by a blinding light and a stadium in the large room, and two set of bleachers, one on each side for spectators.

Someone came running in my direction.

"Sir, the gym is cl-"

"Tell Wattson that he still owes me for saving his ass," I cut off, not in the mood for shit.

"Of course, right away," and with that, the man was running to the back of the gym. I walked over to the bleachers, and got to the top row, and sat down, Wolf Senai putting her head on my lap. I continued to pet her until I saw Wattson, who had put on some weight since I last saw him.

"UP HERE!" I called, jumping onto the battle field, my feet now hurting like hell, but I didn't reveal any signs of pain.

"What now? I'm closing. It's," Wattson looked at a clock, and then back to me. "Already eight thirty. I don't have a match until tomorrow."

"I'm not here for a match. You still owe me for saving your ass," I explained, getting a sigh from Wattson.

"So, what do I have to do for you now? Hide you from law enforcement?" he asked, seeming extremely upset.

"No. just a place to stay for the night. Picking up a package tomorrow in Slateport. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to rest where people might notice me," I told him truthfully.

"Just for the night," Wattson replied, throwing me the keys. "Just don't trash the place, and return them keys to me when you wake up," he finished, pulling out his spare and locking up the gym.

"Well, that went better than I expected," I thought out loud.

/-5:30, Mauville City Gym-/

I was woken up with a wet substance coming across my face, fast and repetitive.

"I'm up, I'm up," I sleepily replied, as Wolf Senai continued to lick my face.

It took about five minutes for her to stop licking me, and another five to locate the keys. After I located the keys, I put them in the middle of the stadium, and left a note and left in the front, telling him where the keys were.

"Come on, we can catch the ship docking if we run. Let's go," I said, dashing for the southern exit, and under the CyclingRoad, to stay hidden.

/-6:45, Underpass Road-/

"HEY!" the male called out.

'SHIT!' I thought, turning to them, hoping they wouldn't recognize me.

"HEY! YOU! WITH THE GOLDEN WOLF!" the male shouted again.

I slowly walked over to them, approaching them cautiously. "What can I help you with?" I asked, sweating a bit.

"How far is Mauville City from here?" the cloaked figure asked, voice indicating that it was a female.

"Fourteen mile, but since I run faster than others, it took me around ten minutes," I informed them, still not trusting them.

"Well, thanks for the directions. Oh, as by the way, Team Aqua said something about a ninja coming through today. Be on the look out, since even I could be the ninja," the male joked, clearly making it obvious that they had no idea who I really was. I nodded, and headed to Slateport.

"That was close. So, Team Aqua is in Slateport. Looks like this is turning into a business trip," I thought aloud, cracking my knuckles.

"So, we're staying longer than expected?" Wolf Senai asked.

"Yes, but only if necessary," I told her, expecting some action.

/-7:00, Slateport Docks-/

I was waiting for a while, since the ship was late. Even though the boat my dealer is on usually gets in at seven, it feels like every minute is an hour when waiting for a late ship.

"Look," Wolf Senai said, pointing with her paw, directing my attention towards the ocean.

In the distance, I saw a ship, and scratched behind her ear. "Good girl. I wouldn't have notice that until later."

"Hey, did you hear about the two incidents with Teams Aqua and Magma?" I overheard, a spark of curiosity getting me.

"What happened?" I asked, intruding a bit.

"Well, the incidents happened close to the same time. One was when two trainers protected a blue haired boy with a black hat. All that's known about the other incident is that a Team Magma grunt was shot between the eyes. and from what we overheard from the police, is that the gun was a Desert Eagle, and was at a extremely close range, probably a betrayal," someone explained.

"Wow, gruesome. Who would do something like that?" I wondered.

As they were about to answer, a boat horn was sounded, and caught my attention.

"Well, it was nice hearing that story, 'boat' someone is waiting for me," I replied, using a bad boat joke as well.

"Aaron? Aaron? Where are you? AARON!" I kept hearing.

"Calm down!" I yelled over the noise, signaling the man with a trunk.

"Aaron!" the man said, shaking my hand. To my surprise, it wasn't the same person that usually sells me what I need.

"Uhh, what happened to Eric?" I asked, confused.

"He is spending some time for an accused murder. Don't worry, they're letting him go tomorrow at midnight, since that's how long they are legally allowed to keep him there," he informed me. "He also told me to just hand you the supplies, since he knows how much you need them. No charge this time," he also said, passing the trunk to me. "Take care," he finished, heading back onto the boat.

"What just happened?" I asked, standing there for a good minute after the crowd had dissipated.

"We should probably head back, before we are forced to leave," Wolf Senai pointed out, getting me a nod, and leave for our home.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LAMEISH CHAPTER, BUT NECESSARY! THIS MIGHT HAVE SEEMED LIKE A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT WE WILL GET TO THIS LATER, WHEN I HAVE THEM ALL MEET UP AT ONCE IN ONE AREA, WHICH I WILL NOT REVEAL YET. WELL, CONTINUE READ, EVEN IF IT'S NOT STORIES I WRITE!**


	7. N

**HEY EVERYONE! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE THE STORY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH IS SHORT, AND I APPOLIGIZE FOR THAT. WITHOUT ANYTHING ELSE, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

I made my way out of the crowd, and ran as fast as I could, with the truck I had to carry.

"Damn, what's in this trunk?" I wondered.

"We did use up almost all the supplies, remember Team Magma?" Wolf Senai reminded me.

"Oh yeah. That was close to their base though, so I doubt that they will come out soon," I commented, chuckling.

"Drop the trunk, or I'll kill you," a strong voice threatened from behind.

"I haven't done anything illegal, if that's what you want to know," I answered, continuing forward.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," the voice said, a teen said, stepping in front of me. "Hand over the trunk, and you live."

I thoroughly examined him. He had a black hoodie on, covering his face, and black sweats as well. To finish it off, he had black biker gloves on, and what looked like military tags around his neck.

"Look, I ain't no drug dealer. If I were, I would know better than to walk out in the open with a giant trunk. Now, stand aside," I growled.

The teen looked around, and saw no one. "You're dead." And with that being said, two scythes came out from the sleeves and he started slashing at me.

I pulled out two of my hidden kunai, and started defending against his onslaught of attacks. "God, he's one of those Pokémon things I heard about on the news. But why the sudden interest in me?"

"Why are you resisting Scientist?" the teen growled, getting a surprised look from me.

"What are you talking about? I'm not, nor have I ever been a scientist," I explained, as Wolf Senai bit his torso.

"Get your filthy mutt off of me!" he cried.

"You heard him," I plainly said, hiding my two kunai.

"Now, what do you mean?"

"I'm going to kill you and the rest of Team Rocket in this pathetic excuse of a region."

"Wait, you think I'm part of Team Rocket?" I asked. The teen nodded, and I broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" he roared.

"Oh, sorry. I'm sorry. I've been accused of a lot of things, but being part of Team Rocket, that's just too damn funny!" I replied through my laughter. "I finished them off a long time ago. They are just a myth in this region now," I informed him.

"Don't lie to me. I know they still exist here. The news report was proof enough. I saw it while on the boat," the person informed me, causing my laughter to end.

"So the Pokémon are actually tools of an assumed disband team I thought I killed?" I asked.

"You kill Team Rocket people as well?" he asked.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma as well. But since I started doing what I do now, they have gotten more violent. I could use some extra help, and I could pay you as well," I informed him.

"Paying me to do what I already do?" he thought.

"Going once, going twice," I started.

"Deal. I could use some cash to actually get some food," he told me as he took the trunk, earning a glare from me. "Relax, I can tell you are telling the truth. I'll follow you take the trunk of your hands," he informed me.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"N," he responded, and started following me.

/-22:41, Secret Hideout-/

"Guys, I'm back!" I called, N behind me.

"Who's he?" Solaria asked, readying himself by flaring up his wrists.

"Relax. He is a new team member. So calm down, and put your flames out," I told Solaria, and he stood normally.

"I heard you guys do the same type of work I do, and you are apparently successful at doing it. So, what is in the trunk?" N asked.

"Supplies. I run out every few months, so I have a weapons dealer in Kanto, who as able to get me what I need without trouble," I replied, taking the trunk from him. "Now, time to unpack this stuff," I said, heading to my room, stocking everything, making sure that I could easily hide them from police if they should happen to show up. I unpacked everything but one item with a paper taped to it.

"What's that?" N asked, hovering over my shoulder.

"I don't know," I told him, as I took the taped piece of paper off of the small object. On the paper was a note.

Edge of Glory:

Never have a dull blade again. Just swipe the blade through the thing three times, and it's as good as new.

Eric

"Cool. No more dull blades," I murmured, stuffing the note in my pocket.

"So, you planning on destroying Team Rocket along with the other teams you mentioned earlier?" N asked me.

"Nope. Just keep them in check. As long as they don't act up to the point where they need destroying, I won't kill them all off. Besides, they do have family too. But the ones that don't are usually the one's I'm assigned to kill," I explained, turning around to find that N was gone.

"Huh. Shortest time anyone has stayed. Well, he is probably not returning," I concluded, taking the final item in hiding it in my wall connecting mine room and the hall.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT THIS WAS NEEDED FOR LATER, AS USUAL. WHO IS N, AND WHY THE INTEREST IN TEAM ROCKET ALL OF THE SUDDEN? YOU WILL FIND OUT ALL THIS IN LATER CHAPTERS, SPREAD OUT IN THE OTHER POKéMON STORIES I HAVE BEING WRITEN.**


	8. Old Secrets and New Targets

**HEY EVERYONE! ANOTHER CHAPTER WHERE THE STORY CROSSES PATHS WITH ****_Experiment X4275_****. THESE CHARACTERS WILL BE POPPING UP A LOT IN MY STORIES, SINCE THEY TRAVEL A BUNCH. WELL, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ****_CHAPTER 8: _****_Old Secrets and New Target_**

* * *

I made my way out of the crowd, and ran as fast as I could, with the truck I had to carry.

"Damn, what's in this trunk?" I wondered.

"We did use up almost all the supplies, remember Team Magma?" Wolf Senai reminded me.

"Oh yeah. That was close to their base though, so I doubt that they will come out soon," I commented, chuckling.

"Drop the trunk, or I'll kill you," a strong voice threatened from behind.

"I haven't done anything illegal, if that's what you want to know," I answered, continuing forward.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," the voice said, a teen said, stepping in front of me. "Hand over the trunk, and you live."

I thoroughly examined him. He had a black hoodie on, covering his face, and black sweats as well. To finish it off, he had black biker gloves on, and what looked like military tags around his neck.

"Look, I ain't no drug dealer. If I were, I would know better than to walk out in the open with a giant trunk. Now, stand aside," I growled.

The teen looked around, and saw no one. "You're dead." And with that being said, two scythes came out from the sleeves and he started slashing at me.

I pulled out two of my hidden kunai, and started defending against his onslaught of attacks. "_God, he's one of those Pokémon things I heard about on the news. But why the sudden interest in me?"_

"Why are you resisting Scientist?" the teen growled, getting a surprised look from me.

"What are you talking about? I'm not, nor have I ever been a scientist," I explained, as Wolf Senai bit his torso.

"Get your filthy mutt off of me!" he cried.

"You heard him," I plainly said, hiding my two kunai. "Now, what do you mean?"

"I'm going to kill you and the rest of Team Rocket in this pathetic excuse of a region."

"Wait, you think I'm part of Team Rocket?" I asked. The teen nodded, and I broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" he roared.

"Oh, sorry. I'm sorry. I've been accused of a lot of things, one of them being me joining Team Magma after dropping out of the Hoenn League, but being part of Team Rocket, that's just too damn funny!" I replied through my laughter. "I finished them off a long time ago. They are just a myth in this region now," I informed him.

"Don't lie to me. I know they still exist here. The news report was proof enough. I saw it while on the boat," the person informed me, causing my laughter to end.

"So the Pokémon are actually tools of an assumed disband team I thought I killed?" I asked.

"You kill Team Rocket people as well?" he asked.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma as well. But since I started doing what I do now, they have gotten more violent. I could use some extra help, and I could pay you as well," I informed him.

"Paying me to do what I already do?" he thought.

"Going once, going twice," I started.

"Deal. I could use some cash to actually get some food," he told me as he took the trunk, earning a glare from me. "Relax, I can tell you are telling the truth. I'll follow you take the trunk of your hands," he informed me.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"N," he responded, and started following me.

/-22:41, Secret Hideout-/

"Guys, I'm back!" I called, N behind me.

"Who's he?" Solaria asked, readying himself by flaring up his wrists.

"Relax. He is a new team member. So calm down, and put your flames out," I told Solaria, and he stood normally.

"I heard you guys do the same type of work I do, and you are apparently successful at doing it. So, what is in the trunk?" N asked.

"Supplies. I run out every few months, so I have a weapons dealer in Kanto, who as able to get me what I need without trouble," I replied, taking the trunk from him. "Now, time to unpack this stuff," I said, heading to my room, stocking everything, making sure that I could easily hide them from police if they should happen to show up. I unpacked everything but one item with a paper taped to it.

"What's that?" N asked, hovering over my shoulder.

"I don't know," I told him, as I took the taped piece of paper off of the small object. On the paper was a note.

**_Edge of Glory:_**

**_Never have a dull blade again. Just swipe the blade through the thing three times, and it's as good as new._**

**_Eric_**

"Cool. No more dull blades," I murmured, stuffing the note in my pocket.

"So, when do we leave?" N asked.

"When we get a job to do, that's when. And we don't just flat out kill them, since we," I heard the door to my room close. "Okay, so, he's interested in just killing them. If I come across him, I'll kill him, since he is now informed as of where I am."

"So, is he now going to report us to the police?" Gardevior asked, opening the door to my room.

"Don't know, but if he does, we're moving to the Secret Hideout with the backup supplies, and taking our supplies ours with us," I informed her.

"Where is this other base?" Gardevior asked, as I looked at her.

"Familiar with the desert? It's there," I responded, as Solaria came in.

"So that's why you were missing a lot of equipment the first outing we went on," Solaria figured out.

"Yeah, which is why I made sure to seal up the other base when I left. I hope no one removed anything if they found my stuff," I thought aloud, when my eyes went wide.

"Let me guess, we're checking to make sure it's still there, aren't we?" Solaria confirmed, as I dashed outside the base, headed for the desert.

After an hour of running, I finally reached the desert, and walked to the base I had created a while back. When I found the entrance, it was open, so I quickly moved in. The fire pit had ashes in it, the room smelt like there was a large fire in it recently, and the desk that was in the corner was strangely clear of any collective dust. I ran into the back room, and saw that the weapons were partially missing.

"Damn it," I muttered. "Almost my entire weapons cache is gone."

"Someone moved in, and left quickly," Gardevior panted, finally in the base, along with the rest of my team.

"Smells like a Flygon, Charizard, Swampert, and three different human scents. Yet each Pokémon smells similar to a human scent. I've never heard of such a thing. Have you?" Wolf Senai asked me.

"No, not in Hoenn. I'll investigate. This might be linked to the Pokémon Hybrids that were reported on. And if that's so," I opened my eyes wide. "Shit."

"What?" Crawdaut asked me.

"We had one in our base, and now he knows where and why we live there. I'll have to kill him before he can squeal," I informed my team.

"Who?" Solaria asked.

"N," I replied, taking what weapons were left. "I'll keep trying to find him while doing the research, and my job.

"If you live that long," a new voice came.

"So drop the weapons now," another voice chimed in.

"Names?" I asked.

"Jake and Adam. Infinity Task Force. And you're Aaron Michael Alkider, the Wanted Ninja," the first one spoke, most likely Jake.

"And why don't you want to use my skills. It'll be a win-win situation," I replied, hating that they used my full name.

"Why should we trust you?" Adam asked, stepping forward.

"Calm down speedy," Jake told him, arm out in front of his partner.

"HEY!" I yelled, fed up by this point. "Thank you. Now, I could give you the amount of Aqua and Magma bodies that won't be seen ever again. Now, If you want to get some work done, you know where to find me, since you already know more than I'd like," I told them, leaving.

"Rustboro," Adam whispered to Jake.

"What? What's so great about Rustboro?" I asked.

"Hey, are we leaving now?" Solaria asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up soon," I told them, as they left, dashing to the base.

"Why don't you go with them?" Adam asked.

"What's so great about Rustboro?" I repeated.

"There was a witness, claiming to have seen a giant airship that was shot down. We're going to be investigating that in Rustboro, and where it takes us next for the next few weeks. You'll get a call from us. Good luck in the mean time," Jake responded, leaving my old base.


End file.
